Fellowship, the Music Video "Hero" by Nickelback
by Citoyenne Jennie Ainsley
Summary: From the mental patient that brought you "Come What May" comes another LotR music video to a non-LotR-related song...


My dedication for this song goes to my friend Jacqueline, who left her "Spiderman" CD 

in my CD case. I'll give it back soon, I promise… *mwu-ha-ha* 

As with "Come What May", this really works best if you listen to the song while reading 

through this and imagining it. (Especially since I listened to the song while writing it, and 

therefore made images to go along with the bass "thumps")

"The Fellowship of the Ring Music Video (Take Two):

"Hero" by Nickelback and Josey Scott"
    
    I am so high, I can hear heaven
    
    _Gandalf sits atop Orthanc, looks down on the trees being destroyed_
    
    I am so high, I can hear heaven
    
    _ Frodo and Sam look down on Mordor from atop Emyn Muil_
    
    Whoa, but heaven...
    
    _ Frodo lies dying on Weathertop, (musical thump) He cries for Gandalf on Aragorn's shoulder_
    
    No, heaven 
    
    _ Boromir gets hit with the first arrow  _
    
    don't hear me
    
    _ Gandalf curls up on Orthanc and the camera flies away_
    
    And they say that a 
    
    _ Gandalf atop his horse goes flying over the plains_
    
    hero could save us
    
    _ Gandalf stands up against the Balrog_
    
    I'm not gonna stand here and wait
    
    _ The Balrog crashes his sword against Gandalf's light sphere; (and wait) Close-up of _
    
    _Gandalf vs. Balrog, looking very furious_
    
    I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles
    
    _ (I'll hold onto) Gandalf takes a flying leap off Orthanc (wings…) Goes flying off on _
    
    _Gwaihir_
    
    Watch as we all fly away
    
    _ Saruman watches as they fly away_
    
    Someone told me
    
    _ Frodo and Gandalf hug_
    
    Love would all save us
    
    _ Hobbits hug, reunited in Rivendell_
    
    But, how can that be
    
    _ Isildur kneels beside his dead father and removes his helm_
    
    Look what love gave us
    
    _ Isildur holds the Ring in Mt. Doom, and walks away (final musical thump) quick shot of _
    
    _Gollum in Moria_
    
    A world full of killing
    
    _ The Cave Troll nearly pounds Sam, (musical thump) spears Frodo_
    
    And blood spilling
    
    _ Aragorn slices Lurtz's head_
    
    That world never came
    
    _ (That world) We see the marketplace of the Shire (never came, music building) The Shire _
    
    _ignites on fire (as in Galadriel's mirror) _
    
    And they say that a 
    
    _ Frodo, looking into the mirror, looks scared_
    
    hero could save us
    
    _ Frodo's face hardens ("What must I do?") _
    
    I'm not gonna stand here and wait
    
    _ (I'm not gonna stand here) Frodo places his cloak and pack on his back, (and wait) _
    
    _Places the Ring in his pocket, looks up to Gandalf_
    
    I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles
    
    _ (I'll hold onto) Frodo looks up for strength (wings) Gandalf places his hand on Frodo's _
    
    _shoulder (of the) Aragorn closes Frodo's hand around the Ring (eagles) Frodo and Sam _
    
    _on Emyn Muil_
    
    Watch as we all fly away
    
    _ Boromir pulls Frodo out of Moria, Frodo crying for Gandalf_
    
    Ah… 
    
    _ During the musical interlude, we see a quick sequence of heroic shots: The Fellowship _
    
    _presented, Boromir teaching Merry and Pippin to fight, Shots from the Cave Troll fight, _
    
    _shots from the Amon Hen fight, etc; the final build of the music being Aragorn forcing _
    
    _Lurtz backward during their fight (right before he thrusts his sword into Lurtz's belly)  _
    
    Now that the world isn't ending
    
    _ Aragorn and Arwen stand on the bridge at Rivendell_
    
    It's love that I'm sending
    
    _ Arwen places the pendent in his hand_
    
    to you
    
    _ They kiss and the camera pans away_
    
    It isn't the love of a hero
    
    _ After trying to take the Ring, Boromir realizes what he has done_
    
    And that's why I fear it won't do
    
    _ He starts to weep_
    
    (Musical thumps)
    
    _ Frodo's feet race away, Boromir comes charging up the hill_
    
    And they say that a hero
    
    _ He raises his sword against the Orc about to kill Merry and Pippin_
    
    could save us
    
    _ Merry and Pippin look on in horror_
    
    I'm not gonna stand here and wait
    
    _ Boromir is hit with an arrow, but returns to his feet to fight_
    
    I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles
    
    _ Boromir holds his sword (as he dies) and pledges his allegiance to Aragorn_
    
    Watch as we all fly away
    
    _ Boromir dies, Aragorn cries a single tear in the light_
    
    And they're watching us
    
    _ Uruks race over a hill_
    
    They're watching us
    
    _ Uruks get their face painted_
    
    As we all fly away 
    
    _ They drag Merry and Pippin away_
    
    And they're watching us
    
    _ Orcs race over a hill_
    
    They're watching us
    
    _ Grunting and snarling up close_
    
    As we all fly away 
    
    _ Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli go racing through the woods_
    
    And they're watching us
    
    _ The Nazgul race over a field _
    
    They're watching us
    
    _ The Eye flashes on the screen_
    
    As we all fly away 
    
    _ Frodo and Sam start down Emyn Muil_
    
    Woah…
    
    _ Black screen: "The Two Towers: Coming December 18th, 2002" _


End file.
